A change
by youngwriter123
Summary: NaruSaku AU. And she was the kind sweet sister & he was the one who he never noticed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to you lovely fan fiction readers(: I'm kind of new on here and I hope that doesn't turn off a lot of you. A lot of people I know on here say that that their first fanfics get rejected just because they're first time posters!! :O But I hope this one you guys can give a chance and tell me what you think of my work.~**

**This was meant to be a one shot but I guess why not make it to something more:D ha. (I'll update frequently if I get reviews for the story and enough. Yeah I know it's a killer to hear authors beg for reviews. I don't need much, I don't even expect to get too much but I just want to know my story is appreciated. Because who would want to continue their work if no one appreciated it?.)**

**P.S. I don't own Naruto. (DO PEOPLE ALWAYS HAVE TO SAY THIS?!)  
**

**Sakura's age: 14**

**Naruto's age: 14**

_.Dedication._

_This is for my twin sister and for that certain someone we've come to love and let go of after a long and painful journey._

_Won't you **shiver** for him?  
_

* * *

Sakura was awakened abruptly by a teeth-clenching noise.

Her window was being scraped against loudly just like how her teacher would scrape against the chalkboard if she wasn't paying attention and started day dreaming about a certain Uchiha.

_Sasuke-kun. _She almost let out a small giggle. He had almost asked her out in the dream she was peacefully having before she awoke. Slipping out of bed she yawned and walked over to the window.

The frost was biting everywhere at night and clouded Sakura's window. She let out a small visible breath before shivering, covering her arms. _It's so cold._ She quickly scrubbed the window of the fog and looked out before she almost immediately jumped back.

"Naruto!" she hissed at the blonde boy whose smile shone brightly.

"Hey Sakura-chan," he chimed loudly before knocking on the glass between them lightly.

She glared at him before looking toward her bedroom door; hopefully her parents weren't awake. She tip-toed over to it and pushed it open, looking around outside to check before coming back into the room, closing it silently, and going back to the blonde.

"Go away Naruto, they're still awake," She almost regretted it; he looked so cold and tired and disappointed. Sakura knew that he lived a few blocks away and that it was hard for him to sneak out of his house without waking up his grandparents. "Besides Onee-san isn't even here."

"She isn't?" Now she felt like crap. Naruto's face fell and his voice was gruff from the cold that it made him sound so heart-broken. Sakura looked down feeling a bit guilty for Azami's leave. She always was out whenever Naruto came around, which was always Fridays. It was because she had so many friends and was mostly with them. That's probably why Naruto liked her older sister so much. She was popular and plenty guys looked up to her now since she was in the group, one of those many guys were Naruto.

Finally when she picked a guy, it was Naruto. To him it was miracle because she was older and he thought she was so beautiful and he chatted about it to everyone and it was the start of him wearing cologne everyday to school to smell good ALL the time. Sakura knew it was out of pity. Azami was kind hearted like her and it was something they were taught to be when they were young by their mother.

Now she had to deal with the sad blonde looking up at her.

"Naruto …" Sakura looked at him with concern. He was her friend, not exactly best friend but he was always the bubbly and cheerful one at school and it crumpled her heart to see him like this. He had made her smile the first time they met. She remembered he told her to sit with him in the front of class with the "cool kids." From then on she liked him a little, and it grew as they hung out more. He could make her laugh like **that.** But that was before he got to know Azami like every other guy. All her hope was crushed when he told her on the phone one night that he secretly liked her sister. It was hopeless and she grew out of liking him. Her sister wouldn't accept it if she knew that she liked him too, so Sakura grew a barrier around herself from the boy. They didn't talk much after and that's how things were left. She could at least do something for the poor boy. "Come on, you can come in, just CLOSE your eyes."

"Huh??" He snickered. "Whaddya going to do Sakura-chan? Kiss me?"

"Baka," Sakura gratefully smiled at his change in mood before she scurried around her room, picking up whatever she could as Naruto rambled on about whatever he thought she could do. Laundry, books, personal writings, her diary before her cleaning completely stopped when she found a crumbled paper.

"Hide your porn?"

_Ugh, baka Naruto. _Sakura threw the paper under her bed before she stood up and landed on it with a _whoof_. _That was exhausting, _she thought before she curled into a fetal position and closed her eyes. Man, she was tired and even dreaming about Sasuke-kun before he came and ruined it. Maybe she could dream it again?..

_Poor Naruto. He really doesn't have a clue._

The mattress suddenly sank under the weight of the person opposite of her. Her eyes snapped open.

"Naru-"

"'Dear Naruto, I really have to tell you something. 'Dot, dot, dot.'" Sakura sat up as fast as she could, already recognizing those words.

"'Look, I really need to,' haha," he continued to read even as he was suddenly attacked by Sakura's arms. Sakura's face was instantly smashed into the back of Naruto's overly-cologned shirt, muffling her protests. Sakura rolled her eyes, Axe. She could even almost taste it. He continued his reading.

"'I really need to tell you about Azami'… Azami?" He turned his head to look down at her with his cerulean blue eyes curiously as she reached and almost grabbed the paper. She groaned loudly with irritation before she grabbed hold of his body once again. "Stop tickling me Sakura ch-haha-an haha ahahaha!" he loudly laughed, jerking around so much it looked like he'd get a whiplash. Sakura spit the unwelcomed shirt out of her mouth.

"NARUTO!!!" She quickly covered her mouth, realizing the noise she was making. _Ohh no. _She grabbed his arms before she had time to do anything else and stuffed him in her closet. _Phew._

The door jerked up so fast it looked like it might fly off of its hinges.

"Sakura? What's wrong?!" She looked up from the floor to see her papa standing there with bewilderment written on his face.

"Uhh, I fell on the floor and I was just reading my report out loud," Sakura searched the floor and picked up the dropped crumbled letter and held it up. "And Naruto's in my group, this guy in my class. Azami's boyfriend." She mentally thanked herself for being a quick thinker.

Shrugging her shoulders. "Just practicing papa."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why were you yelling his name?"

"Gotta announce our partners to the class." Darn, she admitted that a little too fast.

He looked at her quickly with concern before chuckling, "Azami's boyfriend? Well I'm glad you're doing good in school Sak. See, don't have a boyfriend until you're ready, past college, and excel in learning. Then you don't have to flunk like Azami."

"Yes papa." she nodded quickly. _That's if any boy would ever wanna date me._

He winked at her with a proud smile before he closed her door. Sakura turned to the closet door and decided to leave the oblivious boy in there until she got rid of the letter. She picked it up and before she could take a step she heard the closet door slide open.

"Is he gone?" Naruto whipped his head to look around.

Sakura let out a sigh. "Yes."

His eyes immediately fell to the paper ball in Sakura's hand. Noticing his gaze she backed away. The boy would never go down without a fight. Sigh. Why did he have to show up? _Why _isn't Onee-san here?

"Naruto you're not getting this," he blinked. "Why? What _IS _it?" he left his gaze on the scrumbled ball while Sakura folded it back into place.

"It's nothing," She looked down at the piece of paper in her hand a little too hard, hoping it'd give her the right answer to make him just let it go.

"Uhhh.." Naruto looked at Sakura with an unreadable smirk. "Can I at least know why you won't show it to me Sakura-chan?" he asked.

Sakura parted her lips as if to say something, but strangely, she stopped and closed her mouth.

"I think you got to go." She could feel his surprised eyes on her and she couldn't even look up to see those probably now sad, crystal, blue, puppy dog eyes. She couldn't resist them and it made her want to give him a hug, that's how cuddly Naruto was.

She heard slow heavy footsteps start to get closer to her and soon stop right next to her.

"I guess I'll go then…" she could almost feel him radiating the sadness.

"Look-" Sakura felt a swift breeze pass her hand. _What the?_

"Swipe!" Naruto quickly grabbed the letter from her hands. Laughing and running away with his prize.

"N-Naruto!" Sakura whispered as loud as she could. No he wasn't going anywhere; he didn't get to win this time. He continued to parade around the room like a little kid and she couldn't help but wonder why Onee-san picked him. As quickly as she could Sakura grabbed the boys' collar before he got even a glance at it. He spinned around to face her with surprise while she tried to control her balance and hold onto the blonde blob. They stumbled around the room in conflict. He fell with a yelp, bringing his stumbling friend with him. They landed with a loud thud right next to the bed.

"Owwwwwwwwww." Sakura could feel Naruto wail underneath her. His warmness and cologne had hit her full blast in the face. '_He feels so comfortable'._ She took a small whiff of the cologne again. _'It smells so good. Wait what?' _Sakura thought before she realized she was still on the injured boy. Naruto's eyes were shut tight, obviously in a lot of pain. He had crashed into the flooring and by the looks of it he wasn't going to be able to stand.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Naruto," Sakura tilted her head, examining his body for any sign of injury. "Are you okay?" He grunted softly before placing a firm hand on the ground. "I'm fine Sakura-chan." he grinned at the concerned girl. She didn't believe any of it, and that was what she was afraid of. Would he even be able to leave tonight?

* * *

**Ok ok yes I added a character in here. Sakura's sister Azami. Oh and if some of you guys were wondering then yeah, Azami is in fact 15, she flunked and that's how Naruto knows her and practically everyone else! I hope you guys enjoyed it and tell me what you thought please because as a new writer on here I really wouldn't mind (I'd love) some news on it!!^_^~**

**Reviews. Much. Appreciated. (: **


	2. Chapter 2

**A new chapter is up! And for those who actually READ the author's notes thank you. If you don't, you better start! Sorry for not mentioning it before but Naruto is actually staying over Sakura's house because his broken ankle. I listened to the song Smile by telepopmusik while writing this. It's an amazing addiction. I _DARE_ you to listen to it. You'll love it. I also listened to "Shiver" by coldplay for the first chap.  
**

**Thank you Gotta Luv The Name**** for reviewing(: They really cheer a author up (reviews) you guys know.**

**P.S. I don't own it. Nor do I own the most beautiful song "Smile"**** by telepopmusik****.**

**

* * *

**

_.Dedication._

_For 'Gotta Luv The name' for being awesome and adding a smile to my face during the gloomiest time._

_Won't you **smile **for him?_

_

* * *

_**  
**

"Ouch," Sakura sighed into the cold air. The steaming water ran down her hand as she squeezed out the soaked cloth. The bathroom filled with the steam and clouded the over head mirror. She let out another sigh. Just her luck to sprain her sister's boyfriend's ankle.

Today just wasn't her day. First they had a test in English, which she scornfully remembered she blanked out on one of the questions. Secondly, Naruto was waiting outside and had to come over when her sister wasn't home. Thirdly, he almost read her letter to him. Fourthly, she almost broke his ankle. Fifthly, he was staying over. Sakura closed her eyes in annoyance. Just don't think about him.

But his sun baked skin came back to her and she felt a frown cover face. How would he get home… and how would she explain it to his grandparents?

And most importantly, Azami-nee san… where was she?

Naruto had been waiting all this time for her and she wasn't even here. Sakura couldn't even imagine the boy's disappointment.

Usually she had to wait until mom and dad were sleeping until the front door swung open and then Azami would stumble in. It'd been about an hour since Naruto arrived, or maybe it was longer. Sakura, instead of sighing for the upmost time, forced a smile on. She placed the soaked towel into a bowl with hot water. _This can't be that hard._

Sakura's smile immediately disappeared as she walked back into her room, to her horror; see the bright blond holding the familiar piece of paper in his hand. Before she even knew it, Sakura had stretched her legs across the room as fast as she could and had ripped the paper out of an unsuspecting Naruto's hands.

"A-uh, he-hey I didn't even get to read the rest of it." The bewildered boy exclaimed, watching as Sakura scanned over the paper before throwing it to the side.

Sakura finally gave in, and let out a greatly held in sigh.

"Can you please just not read this?" She looked to the blond with stern emerald green eyes. She was surprised to see him frowning. His eyes were downcast and he was setting his tone for his puppy dog eyes. Sakura widened her eyes. _Gotta look away!_

It was too late. Sakura immediately paused, realizing it wasn't his puppy dog eyes that he was trying to use. She glanced at the paper on the ground once more before her gaze fixed back on the sad boy in front of her. _..Did he already read it?_

"What did you… don't tell me that you," She stared at him with her usual glare. Naruto shrunk back. "_Naruto_, you _better_ not have read this when I was gone." Sakura breathed with a low growl. Naruto, sensing the venom in her voice, quickly panicked for words.

"W-well I-I only read a little bit when you were gone," He prounced the end of his sentence with slowness. Sakura smirked realizing he realized all of his movements were being surveiled by the angry pinknette in front of him. He scratched the back of his head nervously. "I just wanted to make sure that..that um….uhhh." Sakura narrowed her eyes. Poor boy couldn't think for his life.

She sighed. Deciding pushing conversation any further to work up the blond was a no go, she let it slide. Getting up slowly, she walked over to her dresser, passing the crunched paper on the way. Setting down the bowl she grabbed the warm towel from it, squeezed it out, and walked back.

"Now stay still and let me see your leg." Sakura held out her hand for the boy's injured leg. Without hesitating Naruto shuffled back, lifting his left leg into Sakura's warm hands.

Naruto's ankle looked a little swollen but it wouldn't take too long to heal. Shifting from her uncomfortable position slowly, Sakura made sure not to hurt the boy's leg in her lap. She smiled when a rather funny memory of her sister tripping and spraining her ankle at basketball practice popped into her mind. The swelling didn't go down too fast for Azami, but her face was just priceless to Sakura's adolescent mind.

Of course Sakura had to help Azami the next day at school but how would she be able to help Naruto? He didn't even live here! Her weak smile turned upside down, realizing her situation. Looking down, Sakura saw the boy clenching his teeth together. Her head tilted, looking for any open wounds. _'It should be helping him.' _Sakura looked at the piece of cloth in her hand like it was the guiltiest thing in the world. Her gaze switched to Naruto's slumped body on the floor. She could recognize that gray shirt and chain necklace he wore anywhere. She continued to stare at the silent blond with worried eyes before he cracked opened his eyes to stare back at her. She quickly looked back to his leg. _'Oh well, he deserves it for not listening to me.' _

Sakura's worrying worsened as Naruto let out a small noise. His hands clenched onto his shirt and his breathing hissed out of his clenched mouth. She immediately retreated her hand.

"Are you alright?" Sakura could feel as Naruto's whole body tensed before he pushed his body up with his elbows to look at her.

"Yeah Sakura-chan." She didn't believe him again. _'What did you read Naruto?'_

Sakura hated it when Naruto had lied to her in the past. She hated it even more now. Of course they didn't talk before like they used to but whenever someone had kept a secret from Sakura it would always be something bad. She frowned; she hated thinking about things like that. Sakura had learned to be a positive person when she was in middle school. Her haters had only dissed her because they had liked her sister a lot more when they both started 7th grade together. Now people had something to compare her to.

A few moments passed before she decided to let go of Naruto's secretness. The warm towel gently engulfed the boy's swollen ankle and Sakura continued to rub it on. The whole while Naruto untensed and retensed before he finally relaxed.

A new sound interrupted the twos silence. The soft pitter patter sound of rain fell from the night sky and danced along the pinkette's house. The sound was soothing and brought a smile to her pale white face. Resting her companion's foot on a soft pillow, Sakura lifted herself up to sneak through her dark hallway to the bathroom.

Flipping on the light switch, Sakura looked around the bathroom cabinet for some much needed gauze. The rain continued its gentle dance, painting the bathroom window with new fog and droplets. She quickly found the roll before she flipped the switch back off and headed back to her room.

Walking back to her patient Sakura raised an eyebrow. She looked down to the snoozing blond on the floor. His arms were spread out and his mouth slightly open. _No wonder he was so quiet._

Crossing her legs once again, Sakura sat down before propping his leg right back into her hand. She continued with her work, wrapping the cloth around his cold ankle. Biting off the excess gauze, she smiled with a satisfied look. Looking up to her clock Sakura almost groaned out loud. It was already 1:43 A.M. and Azami wasn't home. Her face fell into a frown before she let out a bigger sigh. She couldn't stay up all night.

The wrapped foot was put to the pillow once more as Sakura stretched her cracking back. Flipping the only source of light off, she slid back into bed.

She fell face-first onto her once warm bed. The sheets felt sooo good against her aching body. _Now, for Sasuke-kun. _Sakura blushed.

After a minute Sakura groaned, remembering something. She rolled over to squint through the dim room at the shadowed body on the floor. It was only a force of habit that she remembered her parents would come in to wish her a good morning. It wouldn't be such a good morning after they awoke to find a boy sleeping on her bedroom floor. Sliding off her warm covers she swooped out of the bed and yawned over to the sleeping form. Even though she couldn't see much, it looked like he was shaking.

She crouched down to the floor and peered out at her ex-crush and ex-friend. He really had the most spikiest blond hair in school and his signature whisker marks were there. At least that's what Sakura liked to call them. He had told her that where he used to live, he got them from a bunch of kids who were too dumb to know how a knife worked. It had scared her at first but he always explained that they were a badge of how brave he was. A badge that he could always wear.

Sakura smiled at the memory. _What a dork._

She reached out to shake him awake and hesitated as a few whispers escaped his mouth.

"Yeah, I'd like yogurt." Sakura sweat dropped. _Yeah, you wish._

She shook the teen's shoulder gently before she heard a soft, "Sakura-chan."

"Umm-hum?" Sakura struggled to fight down the butterflies in her stomach as two cold arms suddenly snaked around her waist. Her eyes widened. Trying to keep her balance with the newfound weight, she pushed against the floor with her spaghetti arms. Sakura felt her butt hit the hard floor with a _thud._ The arms pulled her down from her crouching position onto the floor with it.

_Naruto??_

More weight pulled her down as two hands clamped down on her elbows. Naruto's head pushed against her stomach.

She couldn't tell if it was adrenaline running through her veins because of the fact that her parents could walk in any second or because Naruto's head had found its way to her lap but she was already to bolt_._

The room was heavily thick, as so was the atmosphere.

Sakura's heart beat loudly in her ears before she finally let out her held in breath.

"Ummmmmmmmm," Naruto purred like a cat in the night, "Azami-chan." She could feel the warm blond snuggle deeper into her stomach.

…

_Did he just say that?_

Sakura quickly stood up, prepared to let his head fall to the hard ground with a _beautiful_ thud. But nothing came. To her surprise, Naruto wouldn't budge. She couldn't even stand fully with his weight. Sakura peered down at the boy snoozing quietly against her waist. She cursed in her mind, this being one of her most stubborn friends and the only one strong enough to tackle Sasuke-kun. His smell drifted up to her face and played with her nose. He smelt so… Sakura quickly dismissed her thoughts. Azami is his girlfriend. _This isn't right._

Sakura took Naruto's wrists gently before pulling them the opposite way. His hold on her tightened and Sakura almost coughed, making her stagger backwards. Her efforts were in vain and her faltering steps were making her lose her balance.

"Naruto," her stomach tightened, he let out a small grumble, too muffled to understand. Sakura leaned down, trying to make out what she could.

"Ohhh yeahhhhh." his voice quivered at the end, making Sakura roll her eyes. Who knew what kinds of perverted raunchy things were going on inside his mind? Her eyes rolled again. And how could she forget? Naruto had looked at all kinds of porn. She could recall a disturbing time when he told every girl that he was "experienced" just because he watched a few videos or so. He earned a lot of bops on the head that day. His mischievous smile was giving him away right now anyway.

They continued to stay like that for a while. Sakura pulling him away from her with her life, while the blond held onto her as if she was the notorious Azami herself. He would probably be jumping her bones if she was. The rain fell on the window, seconds ticking by.

Sakura quickly let out a huff as the blonds head slide up her stomach to hit the bottom of her boobs. A vein popped on her head as she let out a shaky breath. This was defiantly not what she needed right now. No more Mrs. Nice Haruno.

Without a second thought she yanked his collar down just to feel his head slide up and burrow into her chest.

Sakura's face grew warm. She didn't know what to say, even less, do. It was so embarrassing if she were to wake him up in the position he was in. But she didn't want him to stay like this. After a few moments of deciding, she let the fact that his face was right now in a _very _unnatural place, go. She stared at the door in anticipation, and for a moment she could see her sister come inside. She forced the thought aside. However, if there was something Sakura hated, it was feeling scared of her sister- and she wasn't about to let that stop her from waking up her boyfriend, whom was clinging onto her like a stuffed animal.

Obviously, he wouldn't let go anytime soon. And that's what irked at her.

He was so close that she could feel his tiny golden spikes tickle her checks. It wasn't very comfortable considering their circumstances. And his smell…

It was so strong and sharp, it smelt calming. Guilt soon consumed her. A inner voice echoed repeatedly "_hurry up!"_

This was the closest she'd been to him since she could remember. The sleeping blond stirred in his sleep, snapping Sakura out of her reverie.

"Don't leave me." It rang through her ears, and she could feel his lips move with every word. "My Sakura-chan."

Sakura's eyes widened, then blinked, then looked away. Despite her uncomfortable position of trying to stay up right, she couldn't help it as a smile formed on her face. It sounded so genuine from the sleeping boy.

"_My _Sakura-chan…" she echoed, liking the sound on her lips. In a second it disappeared as he whispered:

"I love you Azami-chan."

He was about to regret that.

Unfortunately, he wouldn't be able to feel anything from his neck up for a few days. A quick powerful punch landed on Naruto's crown.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwww!" hissed the boy in pain underneath her. Sakura smiled; at least she was able to escape his awkward hug. His hold loosened and Sakura hastily released herself, letting his arms fall to the floor.

"What was that for??" The girl looked down at the blond on the floor rubbing his bruised head. He probably didn't even remember a thing.

"Well you were-!" She bit back the rest, realizing once he woke up she didn't even know if she wanted to explain the whole situation. Sakura looked down at the floor.

"Well you kind of like... you were holding onto my stomach." Sakura took a glance in his direction. "And you were, your head was..." Her whole face glowed pink. "It was in my chest." She looked skeptically at the change in Naruto's expression. It surprised her. Even with the darkness covering half of his face, she could see a small smile grace his lips.

"I didn't! You probably just imagined it." He protested weakly. "Besides, why would I do that to _you _Sakura?"

She paused. Well, the boy DID just do that to her. But his words stung her and it stayed in her head. She let her eyes fall downcast.

But, _why_ would he anyway?…

Had she have the strength, and wasn't so tired, she would have protested. But right now, she wouldn't even bother trying. Sakura sighed.

"Fine, believe whatever you want." Her voice was soft.

_You're an idiot anyway. _

Without another thing said, Sakura turned her back to him and walked back to her bed, leaving the other teen to himself. She crashed into the now freezing sheets and let the darkness consume her vision. The last thing she remembered was the sound of creaking floorboards and the sinking weight of someone next to her.

* * *

**Tell me what you thought of it. Love it, hate it? Want something else to happen. Gah I don't know how polls work so, SO sorry.**

**Other then that, **_review_**s. And or critism. They'll make me SO happy(: and much appreciated, ceriouli. Help a sista out brah. And like one of my favorite authors say _the Golden Cycle. -_**Aixyutin. **Gotta put that on my profile. Thank you and Aloha!~  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hehe, sorry for such the long wait, I was really busy with some homework and it seems I've lost my spark in writing- wait, don't throw that tomato! Look I was busy! Sorry, really. Anyways onward! No songs for this short chap :(  
**

**I didn't really like how this chapter came out but I just wanted to get back into writing, leave me mean comments if you hated it ;)  
**

_.  
_

**Sorries.**

_

* * *

_

Naruto was cold. Freezing, actually. The poor boy had been sitting in a room below 60 degrees for a few hours. Sakura being the superb friend she was known for had left him on the hard wood floor to sleep on. He wasn't even sure he could feel his toes anymore. And Sakura… _ohh Sakura was going to get it. _Naruto scrambled up on his feet, twirling around to face the huddled pinknette. He let out a visible breath before he got up and stalked blindly over to his pink friend.

The bed in the corner seemed comfortable enough. It actually looked quite warm and soothing, except Sakura was in it.

_Pitter pitter patter._

Just a moment ago the angry girl had screamed at him for attaching himself onto her. Naruto could hardly keep in his snicker, it was too funny. Did she really like him? He envisioned her sister, the taller, slender, beautiful one. She _was _hot. Azami was known more for her looks in school so it made sense if Sakura was jealous, but he couldn't keep it in and laughed into the emptiness. The only answer he got was the sound the rain. When he had retorted to the stupid accusation, she just replied by turning her back to him and leaving him dumbfounded. Then she crashed into her bed and fell right to sleep like a baby.

Naruto grumbled under his breath. Some friend she was. He was way beyond freezing for his limits and so tired. A whine escaped his drooling mouth as his foot gave a little wobble. It felt broken. Great. His mind started to lose its fogginess; remembering her broken voice.

"_Fine, believe whatever you want."_

She had sounded so sad. He closed his eyes in concentration. Now that he thought about it, Sakura had always seemed sad. In homeroom she would barely look up, not that he ever saw her much anymore. His mouth turned into frown as he looked at the curled up ball covered in sheets. She forgot to hide him somewhere! Damn it, he cursed in his mind. How was he going to sleep, or even stay awake without her parents coming in the next morning and finding him there? And what about _his _grandparents? Shittt!

He clutched his head, arguing as cold sweat started to slip down the side of his face. He had to do something, at least make some sort of distraction! Or maybe he'd just climb back out the- he squeezed his eyes shut. Ok that was a bad idea; the huge drop would probably kill him. There wasn't anything else to do. But he could wake up Sakura. She was always filled with great ideas! He stepped forward, inching closer to her sleeping form until he was not about a foot away.

She looked peaceful, at least from what he could make out. Her eyes were lightly closed and her lips were parted slightly. Something about the way she looked made him feel nostalgic.

"Sakura." He called softly, nudging the wrapped up girl. She moaned slightly before stirring around, stopping to pull the blanket closer. The slight movement caused a strawberry scent to fill his nose, letting him inhale its sweetness. It smelled good, almost like Azami but a little different. Almost like flowers.

He 'hummed' before falling to the bed, letting his legs hang off the side, turning to face Sakura. He knew she never really minded his closeness whenever he was over. Letting him lie on her bed was normal with the two. And as long as she was okay with it, he was too; just as long as Azami didn't catch them. Trying another attempt to awake her Naruto rocked her body back and forth.

"Sakura, wake up," He used more force this time, letting her head sway around. Until it hit the wall.

Naruto shuddered at the noise but didn't resist, hoping to be noticed. Sakura shot up, "Wha-what?" She rubbed the tired away from her eyes waiting until her vision cleared. "Naruto, what is it?" He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding making the drowsy girl arch her brow.

"You gotta hide me." He stated nonchalantly. Sakura's face fell before drawing her blankets closer to her face.

"Go away Naruto." That's not what he wanted to hear. He watched as she snuggled deeper into the sheets, huffing right before she fell to the bed. With a huff he fell to the bed too, landing on the lump with a chuckle. Sakura's retorts were muffled into the sheets while Naruto reached out and covered the blankets over her head.

"Common now Sakura. You gotta hide me or they're going to be kill me." He ridiculed out loud, holding tightly to what he believed was the waist of the scrambling form as it continued thrashing around. She cried into the blankets but it was ignored by the blond. He just hoped she wouldn't kill him afterwards. She finally gave up and stopped moving.

"Huh, please just let me go to sleep now." Her tiny voice caught his attention. It sounded like she was about to cry. His hold instantly loosened and her body fell back to the bed.

"Are you okay?" The guilt _almost_ made him speechless. And he couldn't resist pulling the blanket off of her head. She was facing the wall, not making a sound except for the constant sniffling. _Was she ok?_

Without a reply he continued, "Soooo when's Azami coming home?"

The silence filled in what should've been a bop to the head, and it made him feel nothing but irritation. He shook her again, this time not expecting a full blown knock out.

"What do you want? I mean besides knowing that!" Sakura cheeks were tear stained and her voice was filled with disrupt force.

"Uhhhhmmmmmmmmm." He couldn't think of an answer.

"I'm tired Naruto, and if you haven't realized you should be at home," she stopped to wipe away the tiny droplets, "Not here."

_Boom! _

The front door was open.

* * *

**I promise I'll keep this up unless I turn up deaded. Ha.**

**Reviews, if anything. Sooo sorry for it being short but if reviews come in I promise I'll continue this story;) tra lala!  
**


End file.
